The present invention relates to a storage device mounting system and more particularly to a storage system, which is adjustable. The storage system comprises load bearing support structures, which are capable of supporting loads of various shapes and sizes. More specifically, the provided storage system is capable of supporting a cantilever load or tension load. The present invention provides a storage system, which can be used more safely in a plurality of environments than the prior art. In addition, the present invention provides a wheel chock for stably and reversibly mounting a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Wall-based and free-standing storage units are well known in the art. Such units are either individually secured to a wall or cooperate with a dedicated rail, slot, or channel or are used with a pegboard or slat wall arrangement. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,486; 4,723,663; 4,982,922; 4,867,623; 4,852,747; 5,224,609; 5,265,992; 5,322,256; 5,740,927; 5,807,047 and; 5,839,589). Such arrangement may utilize horizontal bars or rails on which brackets or hooks are mounted in order to support various items. Storage units have been described having hooks permanently attached to specified points on a bar. Other storage systems describe sliding brackets captured on a rail. Additionally, other storage systems provide a changeable, slidable bracket utilizing an open-ended fastener at the back of the bracket which is slipped over the top of the rail. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,489. Further systems employ brackets with fasteners which are trapped on a rail (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,966 and 2,546,720). Further still, storage systems have been described which provide wall systems which are readily adjustable to differently shaped loads capable of supporting heavy loads. (See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,486). Such systems provide a mounting rail carrying brackets with U-shaped fastener sections which grip the rail but which can be slipped off at one or more grooves in the rail. The wall based systems described herein above limit the type of devices that can be stored. The slidable variety of the systems limit the number of brackets or limit the changing of brackets after the rail or equivalent has been mounted. Importantly, in a mobile environment, brackets could slide in alignment with an open groove and become dislodged or cause stored materials to collide with one another. Other disclosures have provided storage systems and fittings to be employed with a track member wherein the fitting has a positive pivotal retainer means that may be easily operated for locking and unlocking the fitting relative to the track. Such systems provide a secure fitting of cargo for transportation.
Anchor fittings have also been described. Such fittings provide for removably attaching objects to the floor or wall of a vehicle. Such fittings may be operate in conjunction with a track attached to a vehicle floor with the track having alternate notch and neck proportions which matingly engage the fittings. (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,6888,504; 4,033,268; 4,230,432; 4,256,424; 4,708,549; and 5,265,992). Such devices limit use to either a beam supported at both ends, a strap, or an anchor ring type device or opening which cooperates with common cargo control device such as a ratchet strap or load binder.
The prior art also describes fittings, which has a positive pivotal retainer means that may be easily operated for locking and unlocking the fitting relative to openings provided in conjunction with cargo control track. Such fittings provide for removably attaching objects to the floor or wall of a vehicle. Such fittings operate in conjunction with openings provided in cargo control track attached to the floor, walls or ceiling of a vehicle, or other rigid support structure, such as a building, fence, or shed. The prior art devices limit use to either a beam supported at both ends, with insertion member ends attached pivotally, and directly to an insertion member, or attachment of the secondary device is through sewn in non rigid, fabric or woven material. The prior art describes devices limited to either a beam supported at both ends, a strap, or an anchor ring type device or opening which cooperates with a common cargo control device such as a ratchet strap, or load binder. The direct support of objects to be stored, and resulting cantilever, or tension loads are described in U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/303,530.
Wheel chock mounting devices and motorcycle wheel chocks in particular, are also described in the prior art (See U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,241,104; 4,437,597; 4,852,779; 5,301,817; 5,988,402). Most such devices are bolted in place, and require tools, and extended periods of time to attach, and remove, in many cases requirement more than one person to accomplish this task.
The prior art also describes a keyhole and capture pin mounting, and dismounting device and methods therefore. This requires a bolt down mounting of the capture keyhole plates to a support surface. Mounting the capture plates requires very accurate placement; and alignment of two individual mounting plates. Repositioning is onerous. Moreover, the described prior art device does not provide a positive latching mechanism to maintain the wheel chock in a captured position. Furthermore, the wheel chock is held forward in the captured position only through forward pressure of a motorcycle""s tire when secured in a forward position by tie down straps. Should the motorcycle briefly roll rearward the wheel chock could become disengaged from the keyhole slots resulting in a non-secured load situation resulting in the motorcycle rolling forward, which allows the straps to loosen, and possibly allowing the motorcycle to fall. Yet another disadvantage of the described prior art device is that the wheel chocks must be removed and stowed when a motorcycle is not holding the chock in place, failure to do so will allow the chocks to disengage from the keyhole receiver plates, and either roll around in a secured area, or fall off an open vehicle, resulting in the loss of the wheel chock, or the possibility of creating a serious safety hazard should the wheel chock fall in a roadway where vehicles may swerve to avoid it, or collide with it.
The present invention provides distinct advantages over the prior art and solves numerous problems long-described and understood in the field.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mounting device support member, comprising: (a) at least one rigid mounting body comprising a first lateral end and a second lateral end; (b) a first retention device attached to the first lateral end of the rigid mounting body and an opposing second retention device attached to the second lateral end of the rigid mounting body, the retention device comprising: (i) a cargo control track insert, the insert having upper and lower notches which define at least one adjacent resilient finger which extends beyond the opposing edges of a receiving member receptacle, (ii) a positive engagement latch, movably mounted on the retention device, the positive engagement latch being movable between a notch blocking position and a release position, and (iii) a positive engagement latch operating means, mounted on the retention device, capable of selectively enabling moving said positive engagement latch between the notch blocking position and the release position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wheel chock device for supporting a vehicle comprising: (a) a bar bent to form opposing bottom portions, opposing side portions and a U-shaped top portion; (b) a substantially flat plate forming a base attached to said bar bottom portions; (c) at least one retention device rigidly attached to the flat plate, the retention device comprising: (i) a cargo control track insert, the insert having upper and lower notches which define at least one adjacent resilient finger which extends beyond the opposing edges of a receiving member receptacle, (ii) a positive engagement latch, movably mounted on the retention device, the positive engagement latch being movable between a notch blocking position and a release position, and (iii) a positive engagement latch operating means, mounted on the retention device, capable of selectively enabling moving said positive engagement latch between the notch blocking position and the release position. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for using the provided storage system.